


Kylmää kuumaa

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Bucky Barnes luulee olevansa tyhmä. Tai sitten häntä vain häiritsee se, että Tonyn täytyy jatkuvasti tunkea suuhunsajotain. Onneksi tilanne ratkeaa, kun he ovat kahden.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Kylmää kuumaa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KapteeniAngie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapteeniAngie/gifts).



> Yksi aivan ihana ihminen täyttää tänään vuosia! Nimittäin **Angelina** ♥ Hän on ihan täysin hurahtanut tämmöisen paritukseen, mistä en itse ymmärrä yhtään mitään, mutta silti menin ja kirjoitin tämmöisen ;D Tähän olen hakenut inspistä myös Angien juhannustaikatoiveesta ja aivan todella törkeästi ominut myös hänen ideansa mehujäästä! En siis todellakaan omista yhtään mitään tästä vaan kaiken olen pöllinyt muilta ;D Anteeksi!  
> Teksti on oikolukematon, virheet ovat omiani. Aurille kiitos esiluvusta ja ikäraja-avusta ♥

Bucky Barnes tiesi, ettei ollut tyhmä.  
  
Toki hän ymmärsi, että vuodet Hydran supersotilaana olivat vaikuttaneet häneen jollain tasolla. Mutta tyhmä hän ei ollut. Silti hän tunsi itsensä tyhmäksi joka kerta katsoessaan Tony Starkia.  
  
Sillä Tonyssa oli jotain… omituista.  
  
Ensinnäkin tällä on aina jotain suussa. Tai ainakin joka kerta kun Bucky oli lähettyvillä, Tony imeskeli jotain. Yleensä tikkaria, mutta oli Bucky nähnyt Tonyn nuoleskelevan kahvilusikkaakin paremman puutteessa.  
  
Toiseksi Tony kosketteli Buckya, ihan koko ajan. Toki Tony kosketteli kaikkia muitakin, jotka vain osuivat lähietäisyydelle. Mutta Bucky oli aivan varma, että Tony kosketteli juuri häntä kaikista eniten ja pisimpään. Se tuntui… omituiselta.  
  
Sitten oli vielä ne älyttömän lempinimet, joita Tony heitteli joka käänteessä. Buckylle oli kyllä se ja sama millä nimellä häntä kutsuttiin, mutta jokin Tonyn äänessä sai hänet hieman vaivaantuneeksi.  
  
  
Juuri tällä hetkellä Bucky istui erittäin kiusaantuneena sohvalla ja kuunteli ääniä, joita Tony päästeli suustaan nuollessaan mehujäätä viereisellä sohvalla. Jostain syystä noilla äänillä oli suora vaikutus Buckyyn ja hän pohti, että ehkä hänen aivoissaan oli sittenkin pahemman kerran jotain vikaa.  
  
”Mmmmmh”, Tonyn ääni sai Buckyn napsauttamaan katseensa mieheen, jonka suu oli pyöreänä kuin O-kirjan mehujään ympärillä.  
  
Hetken ajan Bucky pystyi vain tuijottamaan, kuinka värikäs puikko liukui edestakaisin ja Tony nautiskeli herkustaan silmät suljettuina. Sitten jokin liikahti Buckyn nivusissa ja hän repäisi väkisin katseensa muualle. Ihan mihin tahansa muualle. Mutta vaikka hän ei enää katsonut Tonya, hän kuuli tämän.  
  
Kuului pieni plopsahdus ja Buckyn katse iskeytyi takaisin Tonyyn ja tämän viheliäiseen mehujäähän.  
  
Nyt Tony nuoli sitä pitkin ja nautinnollisin lipaisuin ja Buckyn oli nielaistava omituinen pala kurkustaan. Sitten hän huomasi Tonyn intensiivisen katseen, joka tarkkaili häntä ja äkkiä Bucky oli hyvin tietoinen siitä, että luultavasti hänen etumuksensa pullotti hieman liian paljastavasti.  
  
Kuin käskystä Tonyn katse liukui Buckyn silmistä pitkin hänen vartaloaan aina siihen asti, minkä Bucky olisi niin kovasti tahtonut piilottaa. Mutta oli liian myöhäistä ja Tonyn kasvoille kohosi virnistys. Tämä nosti hitaasti katseensa takaisin Buckyn silmiin ja imaisi mehujään syvälle kurkkuunsa.  
  
Nähdessään sen, Buckyn suusta pääsi tahaton äännähdys ja hänen housuissaan nytkähti.  
  
Hetken päästä Tony veti suustaan tyhjän tikun ja heitti sen huolettomasti sohvapöydälle. Sen jälkeen tämä nousi ja asteli mitään sanomatta Buckyn eteen. Saamatta sanaakaan suustaan Bucky katsoi, kuinka Tony laskeutui polvilleen hänen eteensä ja antoi käsiensä liukua Buckyn vahvoilla reisillä kohden nivusia. Kuin itsestään Bucky avasi jalkojaan ja päästi Tonyn lähemmäs.  
  
Edelleen sanomatta sanaakaan Tony tarttui Buckyn collareiden kaulukseen ja kun Bucky ei vastustellut, veti niitä sen verran alemmas, että kova elin pääsi vapautumaan. Sitten Tony kumartui ja otti Buckyn syvälle suuhunsa.  
  
Mutta Tonyn suu ei ollutkaan kuuma ja lämmin, kuten Bucky oli odottanut. Vaan vastassa oli viileys, suorastaan kylmyys. Ja silloin Bucky ymmärsi miksi Tony ei ollut sanonut mitään. Tällä oli edelleen mehujään loput suussaan ja nyt sillä oli myös Buckyn erektio.  
  
Tonylla oli vikkelä kieli ja taitava suu, eikä mennyt kuin hetki kun Bucky nosteli lantiotaan toivoen, että voisi päästä vielä syvemmälle. Nyt Bucky myös ymmärsi, miksi Tony piti niin kovasti erilaisista asioista suussaan, sillä tämä oli todella, todella taitava imemään.  
  
Juuri hetkeä ennen kuin Bucky olisi ollut valmis laukeamaan tuohon lämpöön (mehujää oli jo sulanut onneksi kokonaan), Tony vetäytyi pois ja katsoi Buckya silmät tuikkien ilkikurisesti. Ajattelematta asiaa yhtään enempää Bucky tarttui Tonya kädestä ja vetäisi tämän syliinsä, minkä jälkeen hän tarttui Tonyn päästä molemmin puolin ja suuteli tätä ahnaasti suoraan suulle.  
  
Voihkaisu joka Tonyn suusta pääsi, sai Buckyn painamaan miehen entistä tiiviimmin itseään vasten. Koska tilanteen muutos tuntui sopivan Tonylle, Bucky tarttui tätä lantiolta ja pyöräytti heidät sohvalla niin että saattoi painaa lantionsa täydellä voimalla vasten Tonyn etumusta.  
  
Vaikerrus, mikä purkautui Tonyn suusta Buckyn hieroessa tämän erektiota kankaan läpi oli musiikkia Buckyn korville. Samalla kun Bucky yritti löytää hyvän asennon, missä he molemmat voisivat nauttia toisistaan, Tony kiemurteli ja koetti riisua vaatteensa.  
  
Hetken päästä he olivat löytäneet yhteisymmärryksen kun ylimääräiset ja turhat vaatteet lojuivat lattialla ja Bucky oli saanut naulittua jälleen kuuman Tonyn alleen. Tämä ei vastustellut, päinvastoin, sillä Tony tarttui Bucky vaativasti pakaroista ja veti lähemmäs itseään. Buckylla ei ollut suinkaan mitään tätä vastaan, vaan samaan aikaan kun hän yritti ahmia suullaan niin paljon Tonya kuin suinkin pystyi, hänen lantionsa hieroi vaativasti vasten toisen miehen nivusia.  
  
Ollessaan aivan lähellä Bucky tarttui heihin molempiin ja antoi kätensä liikkeen ja paineen viedä heidät yhdessä loppuun. Tonyn purkautuessa vain hetkeä ennen Buckya tämän suusta pääsi huokaus, mikä heitti Buckyn rajan yli.  
  
Sykkien toisiaan vasten, Bucky ajatteli että hän voisi vaikka tottua tähän. Ellei sitten Tony pitäisi häntä liian tyhmänä.  
  
”Täydellistä”, Tony huokaisi hetken päästä ja hymyili leveästi. ”Sinä olet täydellinen.”  
”Niinkö?” Bucky kysyi hämmentyneenä.  
”Tosin olet sinä hieman hidas”, Tony sanoi ja Buckyn mieliala laski ja nähtävästi Tony huomasi sen, sillä hän jatkoi: ”olen yrittänyt flirttailla sinulle jo ikuisuuden, ja vasta nyt sinä ymmärsit.”  
”Minä olen ehkä hieman tyhmä”, Bucky sanoi ja mietti, että tässäkö se sitten olikin. Hetken hän oli jo ehtinyt ajatella, että ehkä tämä voisi olla jonkun uuden alku.  
  
”Ei”, Tony sanoi lempeästi, ”et sinä ole tyhmä. Sinä olet täydellinen.”  
  
Sitten Tony kohotti kasvonsa ja suuteli Buckya tavalla, joka häivytti viimeisetkin epäilykset asiasta. Bucky Barnes ei sittenkään ollut tyhmä.  
  



End file.
